prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC42
is the 42nd episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 431st episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis Nao's mother is hospitalized to deliver her 7th child. While taking care of the other siblings, Nao decides to make her mother's famous curry for lunch. However, she forgets to buy an essential ingredient, the apple, and Hina and Yuuta decide to get it for her on their own. On the way, they realise they didn't bring money to but it, and are captured by Majorina - using her apple which encloses them - in order to lure Nao out to battle. Keita, Haru and Kouta meet up with her just then after trying to find Hina and Yuuta, but the siblings except Nao are drained of their bad energy. Nao has no way to save Hina and Yuuta, but just to turn into Cure March. When she turns into Cure March, Nao's siblings get really suprised that Nao is Cure March. She fights and protects her siblings from the Akanbe (the apple that Hina and Yuuta are trapped in!), but then Keita, Haru, and Kouta protect Cure March by telling the Akanbe/Majorina "Stop bulling Nao!", than Majorina wants to dissapear Nao's siblings. After, Nao remembers everything she did with her siblings and gets in front of Keita, Kouta and Haru and protects them and tells Majorina, "I'll definitely protect my family!", than Cure March turns into her ultimate form and starts fighting, but than Majorina turns into her younger form. Cure March which was really angry when she did her new attack, March Shoot Impact, still the Akanbe became more stronger and did a powerful attack which was sent to kill Nao's siblings, Cure March, was really freaked out at their supposed deaths and didn't have strength to reach her siblings. After the exploding, it turns Cure Happy and Cure Sunny protected the siblings, leaving Cure March really suprised/relieved, then Cure Beauty and Cure Peace free Hina and Yuuta from the Akanbe. After the precures get together they destroy the Akanbe with the Royal Rainbow Burst and every thing gets back to normal. Than when the cures get to their normal forms they see Nao crying and she thanks them, with Miyuki hugging her. Than Nao's dad comes and tells everyone that the baby was born and in the hospital ward, Nao's parents name her Yui - in hopes that she will bring the entire family closer together - and everyone was so happy. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Majorina *Hyper Akanbe Secondary Characters *Midorikawa Siblings *Midorikawa Genji *Midorikawa Tomoko Major Events *Cure March uses March Shoot Impact for the first time. *Cure March gets into her ultimate form for the first time. Trivia *This is the only episode where Nao's siblings see Nao transform into Cure March, but later they think they were just dreaming. *This is one of at least four episodes to have shown the psychological genre, the other episodes being 22, 40 and 48. *Error: When the siblings are running from Majorina and Haru falls down, Nao calls her "Hana". *Last appearance of the regular Cure March eyecatch. Gallery Cure March.jpg|Cure March and the Ultra Form background, after the episode ended. Pretty Cure - Nao.PNG|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 42 wallpaper Akanbe42.jpg|This episode's Akanbe Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!